All In a Moment
by Poetic Angelica
Summary: WeeVer. Set during CotT. What if it wasn't Wallace that came to her rescue? SMUT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, the characters or some of the lines in this story. Also, about half of the plot doesn't belong to me either; it belongs to the brilliant writers that come up with the plots for the show. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Warning… smut alert.**

**All in a Moment.**

Veronica was looking around the corner to make sure there were no teachers in the hallway. She wasn't supposed to be in school now seeing as how she was suspended, but she got an important lead and had to place some camera's. All clear. Two more turns and she would be outside. But just as she passed the guys bathroom she saw Clemmons turning the corner and heading her way. He hadn't seen her...yet. She couldn't turn around anymore so she rushed into the guys bathroom where she collided with something hard.

"Weevil!" she exclaimed when she saw who she had ran into.

"Hey V, who are you hiding from this early in the morning?" the bald-headed biker-boy wanted to know.

"Clemmons." She replied as she opened the door a bit to see if he was gone yet.

"Shit!" she whispered as she pulled Weevil into one of the bathroom stalls. Weevil wanted to make a comment but she pressed her finger against his lips, a gesture that sent a little shock through his body. The thing she did next caused more that a little shock.

"Clemmons is heading this way." She whispered in his ear. He just nodded and looked down. Right as the door opened he grabbed Veronica by her waist and lifted her up on his hips, trapping her between the stall door and his muscular body. It took all she had not to shriek.

"He would have seen your feet." Weevil whispered as softly as he could. The feeling of his lips against her ear caused Goosebumps all over her body and made her temperature rise. She wrapped her legs around him to make herself more comfortable. A second before she had glanced over to the toilet bowl to see if she could stand on that, but the unnatural yellowish colors made her decide against it. She couldn't help but smirk when she heard Weevil suck in a hard breath. It was nice to know she had an effect on the tough, leather-clad gang leader.

In order to drive out all the sounds of the headmaster taking a wiz she decided to push Weevil a bit further, just for the fun of it. She pretended that she still wasn't comfortable and moved her hips a little against his. She could feel Weevil tighten his grip on her waist while he moved one hand to her ass and she tightened the grasp of her legs in responds, lifting herself against the door.

Weevil swallowed hard. His new friend, Veronica Mars, was turning him on. Never before did such a small and innocent movement have this effect on him. But he knew that it was wrong, they were friends. Still, he couldn't stop his pulse from going faster or ignore the feeling of want in the pit of his stomach. He clenched his jaw and tried to think about anything but the small blond that was clinging to his body.

Relieve washed over him when he heard Clemmons leave. He let go of Veronica but didn't move to keep her from falling. Big mistake. As she slid down he could feel every curve of her body move down against his. He swallowed hard again.

Veronica knew she had to move, but couldn't bring herself to do so. She looked up in Weevil's deep brown eyes and could feel her knees getting weak. Why didn't she notice before how beautiful his eyes were? She always figured that the whole 'eyes being windows to the soul' thing was crap, but not with Weevil, in his eyes she could see an entire scala of feelings, feelings he always hid from the world.

"The coast is clear, you know?" his voice brought her back from her reverie.

"Oh right, thanks. And thanks for, you know… hiding me." She stammered while she tried to regain her posture.

"Yeah, no problem." He responded. He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand and opened the door with his right. "Ladies first." He smiled. After they were out of the stall he opened up the door to see if the halls were crowded. Students were beginning to show up and he knew that Veronica couldn't just walk out of there; most people didn't exactly like her and would happily get her into more trouble by running to Clemmons.

"Wait here," he told her "I'll go get my boys and we'll get you out of here unseen."

"Okay, thanks Eli."

Weevil smiled to himself as he went looking for his boys. 'It's Eli now, huh?' he thought to himself. 'I like that.'

Back in the boys bathroom Veronica was hiding in the same stall again. She banged the back of her head against the stall door and slapped her hand against her forehead.

"What were you thinking, Veronica Mars? You can't just grind against up against a guy and expect nothing to change. Especially not if the guy is a hot, well-build friend of yours with chocolate brown eyes and a skin that seems like it's made of gold." She reprimanded herself. "Not to mention that that exact same guy used to have a thing with your dead best friend. God, how do I always get myself into these kind of situations? And why…"

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a familiar voice interrupted her.

Veronica walked out of the stall with a blush that could match a hookers red lipstick. She looked up at her friend's smiling face and felt her embarrassment grow.

"Wallace, you scared the shit out of me. And it isn't polite to eavesdrop." She lectured him in a futile attempt to cover her mortification.

"Technically it wasn't eavesdropping. And you should be glad it's only me. Just imagine what this information could do in the hands of someone who doesn't like you." He told her.

This made her blush even more, so bad that her ears were burning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, it's all good." Wallace joked. "Weevil told me you were in here hiding. They should be here any moment."

Veronica just nodded her head.

"So…" Wallace started, but to her great relieve Weevil walked in before he could say more.

"Ready to go V? You have to walk between us so people won't notice you. We'll take the exit at the east side, it isn't so crowded." Weevil said as he opened the door. Then he looked at her flushed face and closed it again.

"Are you okay, _chica_? You look hot. I don't mean, hot as in… you know, but like you're sick or something. Not that you're not hot, but… well…" he stammered. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and regained his posture.

"Let's go V." he guided her out and placed her amidst his friends. Together they walked out and to Veronica's astonishment nobody so much as noticed her. Once they were near Veronica's car Weevil told his boys to wait as he walked Veronica to her car.

"So, are you going to be all right now?" he asked her.

"Yes, thanks Weevil." He felt a pang of disappointment shoot trough him when she called him by his nickname again.

"You're welcome V, just try to stay out of trouble."

Veronica just smiled. Weevil was already walking back to school but Veronica called him back. He stopped and waited for her to reach him. She gave him a peck on his check and whispered in his ear; "I think you're hot too." After that she rushed back to her car, leaving a stunned Eli behind.

That night Veronica was lying in bed, she couldn't sleep. This happened more often that not, but this time it disturbed her. She wasn't lying awake because of the false accusation on her behalf or the threatening lawsuit; no she was awake because she couldn't stop thinking about Eli Navarro. In her mind he stopped being Weevil since that morning. Eli just went better with his soft eyes and handsome features. The fact that she was thinking about him in that manner didn't disturb her as much as it should have. He was, after all, Lilly's ex. Well, sort of Lilly's ex anyways. But that didn't trouble her as much as the thought that he might still have feelings for Lilly.

It had been an eventful day, she even sang to get information, which turned out to be a bust. But maybe there would be something on her camera. In the car she had talked things over with Wallace, who was more supportive of everything that she had imagined, especially considering the fact that Eli had him taped to the flagpole not too long ago.

She still wasn't sure what the 'thing' she had for Eli was and she was even less sure if she even wanted to know. The only thing that was certain was that he turned her on and that she liked it. The rest she would figure out later, for now she had other things on her mind.

Eli was sitting on the porch steps in front of his house. It was cold outside but he didn't notice, the thoughts of Veronica were keeping him warm. He thought back to his conversation with Miss James the day before. He meant what he said; he could have loved Lilly, but after that conversation he started thinking about the time he had spent with her and even more about the time after that; when she seemed to have forgotten who he was. It was true that she had hurt him, but not nearly as much as she could have if he _had _actually loved her. Thinking back, he was glad that it never came that far.

And now here he was; suddenly yearning for a perky blond with a big mouth and a knack for getting herself into trouble. He always thought she was cute, but never in the way he thought about her now. He found it amusing that so much could change in just a few minutes. Yesterday he was unconsciously waiting for a call from her, asking him for a favor or asking him to get her out of trouble, but now he just wanted to hear her voice.

In some ways she was like Lilly used to be, big mouth, fearless and a lot of attitude. Only with Veronica the sweet, sensitive side laid closer to the surface than with Lilly. Lilly had been a heartbreaker, Veronica was more the heart thief that would treasure it and keep it safe.

But what if she didn't feel the same way? What if she was just kidding around this morning? He knew that by sitting in front of his house he wouldn't get any answers, and maybe he didn't even want answers. For now he would just go to bed and he would figure out the rest later, when the time was right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Veronica snuck back into the school to get her camera's back, hopefully she would find something on them. As she got back into her car she continued listening to Miss James' conversations with Lilly's friends. This time it was Duncan's turn. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was up with the black outs? And what kind of meds was he taking? She was still busy listening and processing everything when she heard a knock on her window.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Wallace? The secret knock?" she called out. As soon as she unlocked the door it was opened by a couple of guys in robes and hoods. They grabbed her and pulled her out of the car.

"Hey! Hey!" she protested. After that everything went black.

A couple of hours later Veronica woke up in a confined space, her hands were bound together. After a few moments she succeeded in wriggling them loose. She looked around and realized she was in the trunk of her own car, she couldn't believe the audacity of those Triton guys! They would definitely pay for this. She reached into her back pocket to pull out her cell and dialed Wallace's number. No answer. She knew she couldn't call her dad, he would freak and she didn't have time for that now. There was only one other person that came to mind and she wasn't too keen on the idea of calling him for help again, but she didn't want to stay in the trunk of her car either. So she dialed the now familiar number.

"Veronica Mars! Let me guess; you need a favor." Eli answered the phone.

"Hey, Eli, whatcha doin'?"

"Waiting for you to tell me who I need to scare this time."

"Listen, this favor isn't about something like that. Funny story actually... I was investigating the guys who framed me for making fake ID's and apparently I got too close. See, they kinda locked me up in the back of my car." She explained with a small voice.

"What!" Eli exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a bit cramped up, that's all. So, what do you say, want to be my hero again?"

Despite the fear he felt, that comment made him smile. Leave it to Veronica to act all light-hearted about the fact that she was locked in her trunk.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure, try the parking lot at school first; I don't think they moved me."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Just sit tight."

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere."

"Smartass." Eli grumbled into the phone.

"Better than a flat ass. See you in a few, Eli." She couldn't help it; she just needed to have the last word.

About ten minutes later Veronica could hear the sounds of motorcycles approaching. She smiled and felt a wave of excitement come over her at the prospect of seeing Eli again.

The trunk was opened and Veronica was lifted out of it by two very strong arms, arms that made her feel safe. She inhaled the scent of Eli and smiled, it fitted him. He smelled like cologne, grease, wind and something else, something masculine. He held her longer than was necessarily but didn't mind. She wouldn't mind staying in his arms forever.

Eli loved the feeling of having her in his arms, she was lighter than he had expected. He pressed her against him a bit more, just for his own relieve, just to make sure she was really okay. Sure, she sounded fine on the phone, but he knew how good she was in hiding, she was like him in that way. Finally, he set her back down on her feet and held on to her until she was steady again.

He looked into her eyes and whispered; "Are you sure you're okay?"

Veronica smiled and placed her hand on his. "I am now. Hero." She winked.

"Yo, Weevil, bro, are we going after those guys that locked up blondie, or what?" Felix yelled from a few feet away. They both took a step back and looked at each other.

"So, where can we find these clowns?" Eli wanted to know.

"I don't know, but I can find out by looking where Duncan's car is now. I placed a tracking device on it." Veronica said as she turned to walk to her car, but then she thought of something and walked back to Eli.

"Just so you know, you can't just beat them up; I need evidence that they made the ID's first. See, orange isn't really my color." She told him.

"Fine, fine, suck all the fun out of it." Eli joked.

"Yeah, that's me; fun-sucker." Veronica replied.

As she entered her car to turn on her laptop she heard voices coming over the radio, it was still on the frequency of Miss James' office. She looked up at Eli, who had followed her to her car. "They're in the school."

"Great, let's go in." Eli said a bit sardonically and was about to walk away.

"No, wait, I have a better idea. I'll go in to take some pictures and you can wait out here, ready to go when I come running out with the freaks in robes on my tail."

Eli looked at her for a sec and knew that her plan was probably the best thing to do, he was just bummed that he didn't get to beat up some white, rich boys.

"Fine, but I ain't driving your car. You can put your shit in my bike and hop on after you're done, but my bike is coming with me."

"Boys and their toys." Veronica sighed dramatically. Eli just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay." she conceded and got her stuff out of her car. She handed Eli her bag and told him to be ready for her.

"Don't worry, V, I'm more than ready for you." He grinned and walked back to his boys to fill them in.

"So, I guess I was right, huh?" Felix asked after Eli had told them the plan.

"Right about what?" Eli wanted to know.

"That you and blondie are more than friends."

"Not yet." Was all he said, but it was enough to earn some catcalls from his gang. In order to make them stop he threw his helmet to one of them and told him to keep it with him.

"What about you, bro?" the guy wanted to know.

"I want to be able to see everything when we split and V won't have enough time to put it on." He said as he placed Veronica's bag over his head onto his shoulder. He looked at his boys with a threatening glare in his eyes. "Not one word…" was all he needed to say. Veronica owed him big time for this.

In the mean time Veronica was inside the school and found the Tritons in the school hall.

One of the hoods blew a seashell, the sounds was very annoying.

"Congratulations. When you began this journey twelve days ago, you were told that it would be perilous. I am pleased to say that this year, all the pledges have passed the Great Triton's test." She heard another hood say.

"Now that our sacred number is again complete, you may look upon the other Tritons as your brothers." Everybody took off their robes and Veronica knew this was her chance. She walked into their vision and yelled; "Hi everybody! Say repressed homosexuality." She had the opportunity to take some pictures before they got over the initial shock and ran up to her.

"Gotta boogie!" she screeched and began to run trough the halls to the parking lot. She quickly scanned the line of bikers and found Eli somewhere in the middle. She ran up to him as fast as she could. When she reached him he told her to climb up in front of him, he didn't want her to fall. With proficiency that astounded them both she rapidly did as she was told and the whole gang took off.

After a few blocks they slowed down. Veronica liked the feeling of leaning against Eli's warm, firm body and relaxed against him. She laid her head on his shoulder and deeply inhaled his unique scent again. She could see the vain in his neck throb and had a hard time suppressing the urge to lick it. The feeling of being trapped between his strong arms sent shivers of longing up and down her spine and ended in her core. She felt a tingling feeling between her legs that she couldn't describe and wiggled with her hips a bit. When she felt the feeling increase she wiggled some more.

"Stop moving that fine ass, _chica_, I'm only human and we're going 80 miles on a bike." Eli said against her ear. The vibrations of his voice made her stop immediately, but not because of his warning. She pushed her ass back more and placed one of her hands very high on his thigh.

"What's wrong, Eli? Don't you like it when I grind against you?" she couldn't whisper due to the speed they were traveling with, but her words had the desired effect. She could feel him tense up and smiled. The boy wanted her. She leaned in a bit more so that their bodies connected in all the possible places.

"Eli," she purred "are you ever going to kiss me?" she saw his Adams apple move up and down and knew she was getting to him more and more. To emphasize her meaning she licked the pulse in his neck as she had wanted to do moments before.

"That's it." Eli muttered quietly. He started to slow down some more and raised one hand in the air, giving the rest behind him the signal to go on without him. After he heard their horns as a signal that they understood he took a left and started driving towards the beach. He never placed his hand back on the handlebar; instead he wrapped it around Veronica's waist. He felt the need for a bit of payback as Veronica started to massage his thigh and began to rub her stomach, going higher towards her breasts with each stroke but he never actually touched them.

The feelings inside Veronica grew more intense with each stroke. A light fog started to pull up in front of her eyes and she knew that this was desire. After she found out she was raped she thought she couldn't be with a guy without freaking out, but she was wrong. Something told her that this feeling was only the beginning and she got anxious to find out what the rest would be like.

Finally they reached a quiet spot near the beach. It was a small parking lot hidden between some bushes. You had to know of its existence in order to find it. Eli turned off his motorcycle and leaned back, which gave Veronica the opportunity to get off. She was barely of the bike when Eli grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice more husky than usual.

"Don't worry, I was just getting off so I can turn around. See, I think this would go a whole lot easier when we can face each other."

"You are playing with fire, V." he said while he took off her bag and placed it on the ground.

"Really? Well, that would explain why I feel so hot all over my body." Veronica responded as she tried to get back on the bike. But with Eli holding onto her wrist it didn't go very smoothly. When she tried to swing her left leg over the bike she accidentally kicked Eli against his thigh, making him utter some very foul Spanish curse words.

"I… I'm so s… sorry, Eli. I didn't mean too." Veronica uttered with a deep crimson blush on her cheeks from embarrassment. She managed to place herself in front of him but was too ashamed to look up at him. Eli thought she never looked cuter. He lifted up her chin with his index finger and looked straight into her eyes. A sweet smile played on his lips.

"That's okay, _querida, _I'm just glad you didn't kick higher." he joked.

The joke was lost on Veronica, as a matter of fact, he could have sung the national anthem and it would have been lost on her. All she could think about was that word, _querida._ Nothing had ever sounded so sensual as that word, rolling of Eli's lips.

Eli frowned a bit when he didn't get any responds from her, she looked miles away.

"Are you okay, V?" He seemed to be asking that a lot.

Veronica didn't answer the question, instead she said; "Say that again."

"What, that I'm glad you didn't kick higher?" Eli asked confused.

"No, what you said before that." She whispered

A smile of sudden understanding illuminated Eli's face. He cupped her face in his large strong hands and leaned in until his lips almost touched hers.

"_Querida" _he whispered against her lips, sending shivers down her spine. Veronica couldn't take it anymore and captured his lips between hers, letting out all the build up passion as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back with eagerness that could only match hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her hands wander over his shoulders, neck and head; she enjoyed the feeling of his smooth scalp and pressed herself against him more. Eli's hands drifted from her hips to her ass and gave a gentile squeeze when Veronica sucked on his tongue, driving him wild.

Veronica couldn't help letting out a grunt of disappointment when they had to part due to the lack of oxygen. Eli quickly responded by moving his lips over her jaw line down to her neck. It didn't take him long to find her weak spot in the crook of her neck. She leaned back against the handlebars of his bike to give him better access. Eli moved down with her and tried to position himself on top of her. To make it more comfortable for the both of them he grabbed her legs, slid her down and placed them around his waist. He knew she could fall of to side because his bike wasn't very broad, so he held her with one arm while his other one made its way up to her breast. He leaned in to give the spot in her neck some more attention and started to massage her right breast. He could feel her nipple get hard underneath his hand and gave it a light pinch between his index finger and his thumb. This earned him a deep moan from the beautiful blond that was writhing underneath him. The longing in that moan was the same longing he felt pumping trough his veins.

All of a sudden realization hit him and he pulled back. Veronica protested but he just pulled her up, positioning her on his lap. She looked very enticing with those swollen lips and vague evidence of bite marks in her neck, but he couldn't continue, not here and not like this.

"Why did you stop?" Veronica asked confused with a little pout that made Eli smile. For a moment he just looked at her. He thought about how she made him feel and wondered why he never noticed it before. He knew that feeling like these didn't just appear out of thin air so he must have ignored them before. He wished he hadn't, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

"I don't want our first time together to be on my bike." He told her seriously.

"Why not? This way I can ride you 'hog' in both meanings of he word at the same time." Veronica quipped.

This made Eli laugh aloud, a real, genuine laugh. Veronica made a mental note to try to make him laugh like that as much as possible.

"Don't worry, you'll get that chance, I promise." Eli said once he stopped laughing.

"When?" Veronica wanted to know.

"When it isn't our first time together and when you are wearing a skirt." He clarified.

Then Eli got serious.

"Listen Veronica, if we do this" he said as he waved his hand between them "I don't just want your body. I did that once already and I can't do that again."

Veronica looked up at him and knew he was talking about Lilly and the way she had treated him. She cupped his face with one hand and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"I'm not Lilly, Eli. If we do this" she mimicked his movements "I'm in it all the way. I can't sleep with a guy without having feelings for him."

Eli just nodded.

"Now, there is something that I have to know, Eli. And I have to know it before we take this any further." Veronica started.

"I never loved her, I was getting there, but it never happened." Eli admitted softly. He couldn't blame her for wanting to know and he was glad to have it out of the way.

"Good." Veronica whispered before she kissed him again. This kiss was different; it was more gentile and soft but still contained the same passion from before. Veronica's phone interrupted their second make-out session. She pulled back and reached for her phone; something that didn't go well since she was still on Eli's lap and her phone was in her bag. By some miracle she succeeded in getting it out without hurting Eli or herself or actually falling of the bike. She thanked her lucky stars for that.

"Hey dad." She said as she answered her phone. As soon as Eli heard her say that he started looking around frantically. He didn't really feel like being grabbed in the neck by the sheriff.

"Hey kiddo, where are you?" Her dad wanted to know.

"I'm down at the beach. Why?"

"Just wanted to know, that's all. Actually, I'm calling to tell you that I'm on my way to the airport. My bail jumper was spotted in Seattle. I know you are facing charges and a lawsuit, but we could really use this money." Her dad apologized.

"That's okay, dad. I can take care of myself." Veronica reassured him while she smiled at Eli's scared look and started stroking his thigh again.

"I know you can. I'll be back in two days tops and I'll call to check in." her father told her.

"You always do."

"And be careful with those boys you're after. Love you."

"I will. Love you too." And with that Veronica hung up. She looked at Eli and smiled.

"Did you really think he was looking at us? He's not a perv, you know?" she joked.

"I know, but he's the sheriff and I don't like to get on his bad side." Eli responded honestly.

"He hasn't been the sheriff in a very long time, Eli."

"I don't care; to me he will always be the sheriff."

"Oh dear, and you don't mind going out with his daughter then?" Veronica wanted to know.

"I'm positive that he will come to accept that once he sees that my intentions are good." Eli said hopefully.

"I'm sure he will. And he trusts my judgment." She reassured him. "Now, feel like taking me home, big boy?

"No, not really. I don't want to say goodbye yet." Eli admitted.

"You don't have to say goodbye. My dad is on his way to Seattle so we can finish what we started in my room." Veronica told him while she let her hand wonder to the big bulge in his jeans.

Eli swallowed and grabbed her bag from the ground. "Well, than what are we waiting for?" he said as he leaned back to give Veronica enough space to move; only she didn't want to move.

"Do you think you can ride with me sitting like this?" she wanted to know.

"Yes, I think so. But if we get caught we could get into a lot of trouble." Eli answered.

"And when did that ever stop you before?"

"Never, I just wanted to give you a heads up." Eli moved forwards with Veronica still on his lap and started his bike.

All the way to her apartment Veronica was kissing Eli's neck and grinding her hips against his. She was driving him wild. It amazed him that they made it to her place in one piece and was quite proud of that accomplishment. She quietly got of his lap and waited for him to turn off his bike and get of too. She extended her hand out to him and guided him up the stairs to her place after he took it. He could feel a change in her and wondered if she was nervous, nervous in a way that made him wonder something else…

Once they were inside and he closed the door behind him he leaned against it and looked at her. He needed to know and couldn't come up with a subtle way to ask it so he just blurted out his question.

"V, are you still a virgin?"

Veronica had expected that question, but to hear it out loud still shocked her. She knew he deserved the truth and wasn't going to deny him that.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked him, she needed time to gather up some courage.

"No thanks."

She walked over to the couch, sat down and motioned him to do the same. He sat down beside her a grabbed her hand. When she remained quiet he gave it a gentle encouraging squeeze which made her look up into his eyes. She could see patience, understanding and strength in those deep chocolate-like brown pools and felt like she could tell him anything.

"Last year, at Shelly Pomroy's party, somebody slipped a roofie into my drink. I remember passing out by the pool and after that everything goes dark. The next morning I woke up in a strange bed, my underwear was lying on the floor. I have no idea who did it or how it exactly happened, all I know is that I was raped that night." She said in a monotone voice, trying to hide the pain and shame in her voice. But Eli saw right trough that. He pulled her into his arm and stroked her hair, whispering soft, calming Spanish words into her hair. Just laying there in his arms with him comforting her released something in her, something that she thought she had put away a long time ago. But now, knowing that Eli would never let something like that happen to her again, made her walls break and she started to cry into his leather-clad chest.

Eli was glad Veronica wasn't looking at him. He knew that there was death in his eyes and he could feel his jaw hurt from clenching it so tight. Everybody knew that Veronica was hated by a lot of people at school, but to let things go that far? To do something like that to her just because she stood by her father? Rape was a low and pathetic thing in his mind and he couldn't imagine why anyone would do something like that, especially not to Veronica. Sure, she had a big mouth and she was tough. But everybody who took just a second to look at her would see that the old Veronica was still in there. The Veronica that didn't have to toughen up because everyone was against her. The kind, sweet and vulnerable Veronica.

"Eli?" he heard her say his name in a small voice with so much pain in it that it tore trough his body like a knife.

"Yes _bella?_" he asked, his voice thick with emotions.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at this whole opening up thing anymore. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable and I can't even remember the last time I cried. But I will totally understand it if you want to go now. I just thought you needed to know I'm damaged goods now, you know bef…"

Eli cut her mindless rambling off with a hard reprimanding kiss. After a few seconds he gently pushed her away from him and kept her at arms length so she could look at him.

"Don't you ever say something like that again. You are not damaged goods. You are a sweet sensitive girl who went through something horrible. And you should never be afraid to let me see your vulnerable side, we all have one. You really think I'm like this all the time. No, but with you I don't feel like I have to put up my defense. And I want you to feel the same way." He said with such commitment and force that it made her smile trough her tears.

She kissed his knuckles that were still on her shoulders and whispered; "You big softie."

Eli chuckled and pulled her back against his body so he could kiss her. He traced the outline of her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue before he plunged his tongued into the hot, wet depths of her mouth. They dueled for power over each other but neither seemed to eager to win. Veronica's hands slid over his chest to his shoulders, pushing of his leather jacket. He stopped her when she was reached for the hem of his shirt.

"Eli, how many more times are you going to stop us from making progress? I'm okay and I'm sure of this." Veronica said exasperated.

Eli just looked at her with one raised eyebrow and a bemused smirk on his face.

Veronica rolled her eyes in frustration. "Listen, my body already had sex, but for the rest of me you'll be my first and I like that idea. I want to be with you, Eli."

"Good, 'cause I want to be with you too, that's why I wanted to suggest that we'd continue this in your bedroom." Eli told her with a huge smile on his face.

Veronica felt like hitting him for making her say those things before telling her what he was going to say. On the other hand, he did look very adorable with that smile of his. And to Veronica, adorable with Eli was equal to irresistible. So instead of hitting him she led him to her bedroom. She let him pass and locked the door behind them, just to be safe. Seeing Eli standing in the middle of her room like that, very near to her bed made her feel a bit nervous. She knew she wanted this, but she didn't know how to handle it. Was she supposed to get undressed now, or should he do that? And who would take care of the condom? And what if she made a wrong movement, could she hurt him? Those questions and a thousand more rushed trough her brains as she stood there looking at that gorgeous man in her room. Eli seemed to be able to read her mind because he walked up to her and enveloped her into a firm hug. He kissed her on top of her head and said; "Don't worry, _mi_ _corazón_, we have all the time in the world so just relax."

She sighed when he called her 'his heart'; it made her feel weak in her knees.

Eli smiled again. "You like that, don't you?"

Veronica nodded her head in responds; she felt too flustered to say anything.

"Well," Eli started "I might as well teach you something while I'm here. Just name the places you want me to kiss you." He whispered seductively in her hear as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her against the door.

"Mouth." She said softly. "_La boca._" He whispered before he gently kissed her lips.

"Cheek." She said when he pulled back. "_Mejilla._"

"Neck." "_Cuello._" He started to suck gently on the soft flesh of her neck.

"Shoulder." She said, her voice getting raspier. "_Hombro._" He said as he pulled away her sweater a bit and tenderly sank his teeth into her shoulder.

She felt too embarrassed to go on, so instead she pushed him away a bit so she could take off her sweater. She was glad that she was wearing her fancy underwear that day.

Eli looked at her as she slowly pulled the sweater over her head and revealed her perky breasts underneath an ocean blue, lacy bra. Veronica didn't feel uncomfortable under his stare; she felt beautiful and desired.

"_Deliciosa_." He hummed as she grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up, positioning her on his hips again. He turned them around and walked over to the bed where he sat down on the edge. As soon as he sat down he jumped back up and let out a surprised scream.

Veronica batted her eyelashes at him and said as innocent as possible; "Oh, Eli, I have a waterbed." Her voice sounded forced because she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"No shit." He grumbled and sat back down, carefully. He bounced a bit and smiled. "A guy could get used to this."

"Good." Veronica stated as she leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her lips passionately before he left them to kiss his way down, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses towards her breasts. She shivered with anticipation when he moved his hands up her back to unclasp her bra. His lips were back at hers again as he smoothly slid the straps of her bra down her arm and removed the small piece of clothing. He was holding her tight with one arm as his other hand started to caress her now bare breasts; all the while he kept kissing her deeply in her mouth. When he moved his head to the crook of her neck again she felt like screaming with frustration, but then she realized what he wanted.

"Eli…" she started hoarsely "please… nipple."

Eli smiled against her neck and began he kissed his way down again.

"_Mamila._" He sucked on the flesh in the valley between her breasts before he moved his mouth to the tender flesh of her bosom. Veronica groaned when he finally flicked his tongue over the little pink nub while his other hand kept massaging to other one, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her entire body. She arched her back, pressing her breasts forward while her hands slipped into his shirt and scraped her nails over his shoulders to his neck. A beastly growl escaped his lips when he felt her hands on his bare skin. She slowly moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and made him let go of her nipple as she pulled his shirt over his head. She leaned back a bit to admire his well-build body. She devoured him with her eyes, every muscle and tattoo, every centimeter of his torso. Soon, looking wasn't enough anymore and she started to touch him, letting her hands wander over every piece of revealed skin. He was perfect and she loved how her creamy white hands looked on his golden skin, a sight that pleased Eli as well.

When they finally looked up into each others eyes again they could see want reflecting in them.

"Like what you see, baby?" Eli asked her.

"More than you know." Veronica responded. She pushed him down and started to kiss his chest. She earned herself another growl when she softly bit into his nipple. With her tongue she traced the outline of his abs, making him squirm underneath her. The power she had over this big, intimidating guy turned her on and made her more bold. She kissed his pecks while her hand made its way down to the button of his jeans. Once she undid it and loosened his zipper she tucked her hand into his jeans, rubbing his pulsating member with her small hand. She could feel it jerk under her hand and wanted to feel it against her skin so she slipped her hand into his boxers and took his shaft into her hand.

Eli's breath became shallower with every stroke down his shaft and was very glad that he was wearing baggy pants that day. He could feel Veronica was driving him to the edge and stopped her before she would end everything before it even had the chance to start. He rolled her of off him and laid her over the length of the bed, this was he had more space. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, leaving her laying before him in nothing but a small blue lacy short. He crawled back onto the bed and straddled her. Tauntingly slow he stroked her body before he leaned down to mimicked his movements with his tongue and lips. The feel of his hot and wet tongue against her cool skin drove Veronica wild. The fog she had felt come over her earlier this evening was nothing compared to the fog that was clouding her mind now. She never even noticed Eli slipping off her shorts.

A shockwave of realization hit her when she felt his lips graze her calf and work their way up.

"Eli." She protested.

"_Shhh…novia, _just relax." He cooed her. He slowly kissed his way up to her soft furry mound and opened her lips with his fingers. Veronica held her breath in anticipation and let out a high pitched shriek when Eli's tongue touched her love bud. Her initial discomfiture disappeared completely after he rapidly flicked his tongue over the tip of her clit. She had no idea what was happening to her as she started to shake and shiver with pleasure. The sweet agony that was filling her body made her squirm under Eli's touch. He responded like an experienced lover by moving down his tongue and sliding it in and out of her lusciously folds. Veronica raised her hips and started to pant his name, over and over again as her body prepared itself to lift her over the top.

Eli sensed that her climax was approaching and sucked on her clit while he let two fingers glide deep into her and pumped them in a steady pace. Jolts of sheer ecstasy shot trough her body as she reached her peaks and dug her nails deep into Eli's shoulders.

Not wanting to give her the time to get all shy on him again, Eli moved up and covered her clammy body with his own. Veronica raised her head and met him halfway for a hot, fervent kiss. The taste of herself on his lips made her writhe her body against his, wanting more than he was giving her at that moment. As they laid back down Veronica reached into the drawer of her nightstand and took out a black square package.

Eli smirked. "Well, well, V, did you plan this?"

Veronica blushed in responds. "No, but I knew it could happen, someday."

Eli smiled and kissed her neck again. "Eli?" Veronica said as she raised her chin.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"Lose the pants." Veronica ordered. Not wanting to disobey the naked blond underneath him and very anxious to get out of the confinement of his clothes himself, he did as told and stood naked next to the bed in the blink of an eye. Veronica admired him in his full glory. She took in the features of his face, his broad shoulders, his muscular chest and very well-formed pecks. She swallowed hard when her eyes darted lower. Nervously she looked up.

"It's very… ehm.. large, isn't it?" she voiced tentatively.

"Don't worry, it will fit." Eli reassured her sweetly. He laid back down on the bed next to her and asked; "Are you still sure?" he knew that it would take several cold showers for him to calm down now, but for Veronica he would do that. Pushing her was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Absolutely." She whispered and gave him a hot open mouth kiss, which he willingly returned. Veronica skimmed her hand down between them and stroked his erection, but Eli pulled her hands away after a few seconds.

"You already made me hot as hell, baby, and I want this to last as long as possible." he explained. She wanted the same thing and opened up the foil around the condom. With the skills she had learn in Sex ed. she pulled it down his full length and maneuvered herself underneath him.

Eli moved his hand between them and felt that she was still wet from her orgasm not long before that. He positioned himself so that his tip pushed against her wet core. He placed his mouth of hers and entered her. He captured he scream of pain in his mouth and kissed it away. He knew that after just one time her body wouldn't be used to this yet and waited until she nodded her head to push himself in further. Once he filled her completely he kept kissing and stroking her but didn't move his hips. Feeling the tightness of her velvet tunnel around his throbbing shaft almost made him come but he restrained himself, wanting to give her time to get used to the feeling.

Once the initial pain was gone Veronica got an unsettling feeling between her legs; she wanted more and her body was getting impatient. She began to move her hips and groaned "More." against Eli's neck. Carefully he pulled out and thrusted back into her, making sure to keep a calm, steady pace. Veronica kissed his neck, shoulder and every other piece of skin her lips could reach, her hands wandered over his body and ended at his firm coconut-ass. "Harder." She whimpered as she countered his movements with her hips, wanting him in her as deep as possible.

Eli could feel he was beginning to lose control when Veronica encircled his waist with her legs and clamped herself against him, like she couldn't be close enough to him. He tangled his hands in her hair and kept her against him. Their breath mixed as they looked in each others eyes. Veronica's eyes began to cloud as her second climax drew near. With his eyes still on hers he pumped into her harder and faster, feeling that he was about to come too. He pulled himself out of her and plunged back into her completely, sending her over the edge. As her inner muscles clenched around his shaft he thrusted into her one more time before he joined her in the unparalleled pleasure of their orgasms, letting out a raw primitive sound.

He still kept her close as they rode out the waves of satisfaction.

The feeling of his skin against hers made Veronica feel safe and cherished. Never, in her wildest imaginations, did she think it would be like this. Sure, she read cheesy novels and watched chick-flicks and always hoped that it would be like that for her too, but that never seemed very plausible, but now she was just glad she got her wish.

* * *

The next morning Veronica reached for her alarm clock, with the intention to shut it off, but collided with something hard; her boyfriend. She still couldn't believe that so much could change in such a short time. After they made love last night they took a shower together. Eli had insisted on washing her and she had enjoyed every moment of it. After the shower they ordered pizza and watched a movie together, snuggled against each other underneath a blanket. Of course they had 'the talk' and decided that the terms 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' made them happy. It would take some getting used to, but they would make it work. 

"You know, daydreaming won't turn that irritating thing of." Eli's voice interrupted her reverie.

"Well, you're in my way so you turn it off." Veronica countered.

"Tjeez, you haven't even been my girlfriend for twelve hours and you're already bossing me around. This will be extremely bad for my reputation as a bad boy." Weevil sighed, but turned off her alarm clock anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll try to be obedient when your buddies are around." Veronica smiled.

"No thanks, it's the badass in you that turns me on the most."

"Really? Well, this 'badass' is getting your ass out of her bed so you can take her to school."

"Why, you're suspended, remember?" Eli asked her as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her neck.

A moan escaped her lips and she allowed herself some time to enjoy the feeling of his lips against her soft skin before she pushed herself of off him. "I'm sorry, sexy, but I need my car so I can visit Lamb at the station."

"'Sexy', huh?" Eli smirked as he sat up and walked over to her chair to get his clothes.

Veronica blushed and walked into the bathroom to fresh up. After she was done she told Eli he could go in and said that she left a spare toothbrush for him on the shelve above the sink.

"Coffee?" she asked him when he walked into the kitchen.

"No thanks, I just brushed my teeth." he answered.

"I know, that gives it that extra kick." Veronica smiled as she emptied her cup.

"You are one strange girl, you know that?" he kissed her softly on her lips.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that fact."

"Why do you need to go to the sheriff anyway?" Eli wanted to know.

"To prove to him that I'm innocent." She answered and explained her plan. After she was done he laughed aloud and gave her a big bear hug.

"So, I guess I won't see you until late this afternoon, huh?" it wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Nope, but I'll make it up to you." Veronica promised him.

"I'll hold you to that." He held open the door for her and let her to his bike.

When they reached the school the rest of Eli's gang was already waiting for them. They said their "Hello's" to the boys and just let all the catcalls and remarks wash over them as they kissed each other goodbye.

"Call me when you get home." He made her promise.

"I will." She smiled against his lips. She kissed him once more and drove off to the police station.

That afternoon Eli was already waiting in front of the apartment complex when she got home. She stepped out of the car and ran up to him. He caught her in his arm and lifted her from the ground, making her smile.

"So, your plan worked?" he wanted to know after he kissed her thoroughly.

"Of course, was there ever any doubt?" she remarked cockily.

"I guess not." He smirked but shook his head. "You should keep that attitude in check, _querida._"

"Why?" Veronica raised her eyebrow. "That attitude landed me the hot leader of the local biker gang and got him to whisper sweet Spanish words to me."

"Smartass." He grunted.

"Better than a flat ass." She countered cheekily.

"Ain't that the truth." He mumbled and pulled her against him for another long kiss.

* * *

**Well, what did you think?**

**This was my first attempt at smut, so be honest, but no flames please...**

**  
Ally **


End file.
